


It's on the List

by jedi_bria



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Feminine Hygiene Products, Gen, Supply Runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bria/pseuds/jedi_bria
Summary: Ezra is less than thrilled about some of the things Sabine and Hera have put on the supply list.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	It's on the List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little story that popped into my head one night when I should have been sleeping. Hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

"Wait, why are we going down here?" Ezra looked at the aisle with the various creams, hair things, and soaps. He had never seen something so girly in his life.

"We live with two females, remember?" Kanan smirked. 

"Yeah, and?"

"They put things on the list." Kanan was enjoying this far too much. He couldn't wait to see Ezra's reaction to what they were actually getting. 

Meanwhile, Ezra just rolled his eyes and dutifully followed Kanan. "Obviously."

Kanan spotted what Hera wanted quickly. It wasn't the first time she had asked him to pick up supplies for her. Sabine, however, usually got her own stuff so it took him a minute to locate her brand. 

"Wait we're getting-" the disgust was palpable. 

"Yep, sure are." 

"Ugh! Why….." Ezra began looking for anywhere and everywhere else to be at this moment. 

Kanan found the box Sabine wanted and added it to the basket. "Well since 'it's on the list' didn't cover it, do we need to add a lesson about female biology?" 

The horrified look he received from the question was more than he could have hoped for. It took Kanan everything he had not to crack up laughing. 

"But why- I mean can't they- I don't want to be seen with  _ those things! _ " 

Kanan draped an arm around Ezra's shoulder, "Kid, let me tell you something." He began leading them down the aisle to pay for their purchases. "Being seen buying this stuff isn't embarrassing. It's basically saying, 'hey, I've got a girl in my life and I'm earning so many points for picking this up.' So the only thing you're advertising is you got a female in your life." 

Ezra's nose was still scrunched up. "You make it sound like a girlfriend. It's just Hera and Sabine."

"First off kid, they don't know that. Second, just because you don't have a girl doesn't mean I don't. And I'm the one carrying the basket." 

His padawan let out a huff but stopped the verbal complaints. This trip had been completely worth it. 


End file.
